How it all started
by rockinrockstar
Summary: a Different spin on Amy's and Ricky... there gonna go threw a lot of bumps along the way but that will end up together


**I don't own any characters in this sorry besides Aidan**

**Mini preview**

**Ricky and Aidan are Best friends**

**Aidan and Amy are brother and sister**

**Amy and Adrian are pretty goods friends**

**This story is about how Amy gets pregnant at band camp... she is gonna go threw a lot of bumps in the rode but in the ending her and Ricky will end up together…**

**Other characters will have a small roll in the story such as Ashley, Ben, Madison, Lauren, Amy parents and Ricky's biological parents.**

_**Ricky's Pov**_

**An hour before**

At band camp… Amy… Adrian… Aidan and I were all in a group… We had to remake the song can you feel the love tonight by Elton John, I don't wanna miss a thing by

Aerosmith and Unchained Medley by the Righteous Brothers …. I played the Drums... Aidan played the Guitar… Adrian played the piano/keyboard… Amy played the

French Horn or Violin. I was happy with my group with the expectation of Amy…. She was my best friend Aidan's twin sister and we never ever got a long …. We hate

each other or so I thought. Aidan and Adrian left to get something to eat… They told Amy and me to start listening to the songs….. We began listening to the music…

and I dunno I just had the urge to lean in and kiss Amy. I slowly leaned in and kissed Amy and she didn't reject me…. I know this wrong she is my best friend sister….

But right now I feel so close to her…. the music was really setting the mood… I never felt so close to someone in my life…. Things began to slow heat up… the next

thing I new… Amy and I were on the bed….. I broke away from our kiss and looked her deep in the eye and asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this… she

looked me deep eyes and said yes. I slowly enter her…. By the way she felt I could tell she was a virgin…. Our body's slowly moved to the rhythm of the music… Amy

was moaning softly …..From time to time I would ask her if she was okay or if I was hurting her….. Towards the ending I could feel Amy tightening around my manhood

meaning she was approaching her climax… and me not so far behind…. I whispered in her ear that I loved her… and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and

she said she loved me to…. It was at the very moment both of us reach our peak… I didn't even remember that I wasn't wearing a condom and I didn't pull out so I

shot a nice warm load in Amy. I laid on stop of her breathe less for a few moments and then I kissed her eyes and told her I loved her… she looked up me and smiled

and said I have always loved you and kissed me and giggled… she also said that making love to old love songs made her first time with me that much special and she

began kissing me again and at that very moment my best friend and cousin walked in and saw his sister and me in bed… and he looked really pissed off.

**Present Time **

"Aidan I'm sorry it just kinda happened….. We were listening to the music…. And it just kinda set off the mood." I jumped up and said scrambling for my cloths

"Ricky what the hell dude…. Its guy code you never ever hook up with your best friend's sister…. What the hell is wrong with you man."

I looked at Aidan like he was a complete hypocrite "Seriously Aidan don't be a hypocrite"

Aidan be began to raise his voice "HOW THE HELL I AM I A HYPOCRITE RICKY!"

I swear If I hadn't know Aidan for since I was five I swear I would have decked him for yelling at me like that "Did you even ask me how I felt about you hooking with

Adrian my COUSIN…. And not to mention that fact that you got her pregnant…."

"That's a totally different situation and you know it…."

"Really… Aid how it explain to me how it is … you hooked up with my cousin…. I hooked up with your sister….. What's the big deal?" I said to him with a smug look on

my face

"So that's what your m.o is Ricky? Play with my sisters emotion to punish me for getting your cousin pregnant… how times do I have to apology for that … it was

accident and you know I love Adrian and our baby… but you just slept with my sister to get even with me… that's low even for you.."

I felt like by best friend just stabbed me in the heart with those words "Wow you really think that little of me Aidan… you really think I would use your sister to get back

at you…." He looked me dead in the eye with what seemed to be hatred and said "Yes" I was utterly shocked that he said that …. I have been best friend with this kid

for as long as I could remember... he has been threw some of the darks times in my life…. You think he would know me better then that… so I did

something that I knew I was going to regret….. I lied "Alright then I did…."

Amy looked at Ricky with tears in her eyes… "How could you do this to me I gave you my virginity and my heart…"

"I just did it to get back at your brother…" Ricky began tearing up he couldn't even look Amy in the eyes " You meaning nothing to me NOTHING … you were just

another notch on my belt…. Another conquest I can check off my list…. you were my first virgin… I hope that makes you feel good…." Amy slapped him hard across the

face and ran out of the room.

Ricky looked up at Aidan with bloodshot eyes and fresh tears slowly trickling down his face…. "Are you happy now?"

Aidan looked deep into Ricky's eyes and for the first time… He saw something in Ricky's eyes other than his normally arrogantness…. He saw love… sadness and

compassion… He looked like a little boy that just the most specialist thing in his life…. "Omg Ricky… You really love her don't you?"

Ricky said in a whisper you could barely hear "Yes…. I guess I have always had some sorta feeling for her…. I guess I was taking the elementary approach by being

mean to her."

Adrian spoke for the first time that night…. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" Adrian eyes were full of concern

"Nah stay here with Ricky… I messed this up… I should fix it… I am sorry Ricky…. You're my best friend and I kno your track record with girls… I didn't want you to hurt

my sister… I didn't think you were capable of having true feelings for someone I misjudge you and I am sorry. I am gonna fix this…" I extend my hand... "Still buds…"

Ricky grabbed it and pulled me into a hug "for life"

Tbc :)


End file.
